24 birthdays
This is a list of birthdays for people who have worked on 24 or its spinoff material. January * 1 - Albie Selznick (1959), Carlos Gomez (1962), Alfred Woodley (1969), Shaun Majumder (1972) * 2 - KC Warnke (1973), Lauren Storm (1987) * 3 - Cliff Lanning (1965) * 4 - Kim Miyori (1951), Julian Sands (1958) * 5 - Paul McGillion (1969) * 6 - Andrea Thompson (1960) * 7 - Ken Twohy (1970) * 8 - Michelle Forbes (1967) * 9 - Marco Sanchez (1970), Patrick Sabongui (1975) * 10 - Ivar Brogger (1947), Evan Handler (1961) * 11 - Ryan Alosio (1973) * 13 - Dwight Little (1956), Julian Morris (1983) * 14 - Shaun Duke (1953) * 15 - Chad Lowe (1968), Regina King (1971), Gino Montesinos (1977), Brian Jones (1978) * 16 - Bernard K. Addison (1963), Dameon Clarke (1972) * 19 - Paul McCrane (1961) * 21 - Vincent Laresca (1974) * 23 - Richard Gilliland (1950) * 25 - John Terry (1944), Mia Kirshner (1975) * 26 - Tracy Middendorf (1970) * 27 - James Cromwell (1940), Tamlyn Tomita (1966), Heather Nauert Norby (1970) * 29 - Sara Gilbert (1975) * 30 - Jay Gordon (1966) February * 1 - Jim Sangster (1971) * 2 - D. C. Douglas (1966), Jennifer Westfeldt (1970) * 3 - John Koyama (1973), Adrian R'Mante (1978) * 4 - Carmen Mormino (1964), Shedrack Anderson (1977) * 5 - Diego Serrano (1973), Myndy Crist (1975) * 6 - Megan Gallagher (1960) * 7 - John Posey (1956), Eddie Izzard (1962), Boo Arnold (1966) * 8 - Kim Murphy (1974) * 10 - Joe D'Angerio (1949) * 11 - Jeff Whitcher (1966) * 12 - Robin Thomas (1953), Zach Grenier (1954), Raphael Sbarge (1964), Jenni Falconer (1976) * 13 - Scott Paulin (1950), Matt Salinger (1960) * 14 - Sarah Hollis * 15 - Matt Gallini (1966), Sarah Wynter (1973), Zachary Gordon (1998) * 16 - Sarah Clarke (1972) * 17 - Lou Diamond Phillips (1962) * 18 - Jayne Atkinson (1959), Christopher Stapleton (1971) * 20 - Justin Louis (1967), David Herman (1967), Shawn Woods (1970), Peter James Smith (1971) Ron Yuan (1973) * 21 - Van Epperson (1957) * 22 - Scott Vance (1964), Michael Rodrick (1970) * 23 - Denis Arndt (1939), Inna Korobkina (1981) * 25 - Sean Astin (1971) * 26 - Currie Graham (1967), Maz Jobrani (1972), Logan Marshall-Green (1978) * 27 - John Pyper-Ferguson (1964), George Alan (1972), Kate Mara (1983) * 28 - Anil Kumar (1969), Rory Cochrane (1972) March * 1 - JD Cullum (1966), Amin Nazemzadeh (1982) * 3 - Taylor Nichols (1959), Mary Page Keller (1961), Matt Payne (1978) * 4 - Alex Daniels (1956), Mykelti Williamson (1957) * 5 - David Fury (1959), Paul Blackthorne (1969), Jason Grutter (1975) * 6 - Alberta Watson (1955), Connie Britton (1968) * 7 - Cameron Daddo (1965), Jonathan Del Arco (1966), T.J. Thyne (1975) * 8 - Andrew A. Rolfes (1961), Freddie Prinze Jr. (1976), Brad Fleischer (1978) * 10 - David Newsom (1962) * 11 - Jeffrey Nordling (1962), Nick Smith (1971), David Anders (1981) * 12 - Hector Luis Bustamante (1972), Rhys Coiro (1979) * 14 - Tamara Tunie (1959), Penny Johnson Jerald (1961), James Frain (1968), James Jordan (1979) * 15 - Joaquim de Almeida (1957), Kim Raver (1969) * 18 - Jonathan Ahdout (1989) * 19 - Christopher Murray (1957), Connor Trinneer (1969) * 20 - Edoardo Ballerini (1970) * 21 - Greg Ellis (1968) * 22 - Francesco Quinn (1962), Eric Bruskotter (1966) * 24 - Eric Strikland (1968), Igor Korosec (1972) * 25 - William Bumiller (1956), Kari Matchett (1970), Domenick Lombardozzi (1976) * 26 - Ed Wasser (1964) * 27 - Marco Khan, Jeff Griggs (1963), Pauley Perrette (1969), Khalil Joseph (1978) * 28 - Annie Wersching (1977) * 30 - Bahar Soomekh (1975) * 31 - Howard Gordon (1961), Nick Cohen (1971) April * 3 - Tomas Arana (1955) * 4 - Claudette Mink (1975), Kett Turton (1982) * 6 - Matthew Carey (1980) * 7 - Kevin Beard (1970), Kevin Alejandro (1976), Patrick Priest (1978) * 8 - JR Bourne (1970), Jacqueline Piñol (1979), Katee Sackhoff (1980) * 9 - Leighton Meester (1986) * 10 - Peter MacNicol (1954) * 11 - Vicellous Shannon (1971), Jordan Marder (1973) * 12 - Alicia Coppola (1968), Christina Moore (1973), Riley Smith (1978) * 13 - Jeff Henry (1966), Ricky Schroder (1970), Chris Gann (1972), Christian Macchio (1978) * 14 - Lothaire Bluteau (1957), Robert Carlyle (1961) * 15 - Darin Cooper (1966), Conroe Brooks (1976), Natalie Casey (1980), Merik Tadros (1983) * 16 - Lukas Haas (1976) * 17 - Carlo Rota (1961), Henry Ian Cusick (1969) * 18 - Carl Gilliard (1958), Austin Tichenor (1960), Martin Papazian (1976) * 19 - Tony Plana (1954), Jamison Haase (1974) * 20 - Gregory Itzin (1948), Geraint Wyn Davies (1957), Frank Silva (1959), Clayne Crawford (1978) * 21 - James Morrison (1954), Dylan Bruce (1980) * 22 - Manu Intiraymi (1978), Leo A. Fialko (1980) * 23 - Lucinda Jenney (1954), Daphne Bloomer (1973), Kal Penn (1977) * 24 - Glenn Morshower (1959), Eric Balfour (1977) * 25 - Forbes Riley (1960), Gina Torres (1969). Becky Wahlstrom (1975) * 26 - Innis Casey (1974), Stana Katic (1978) * 27 - Jon Cassar (1958), Aki Avni (1967), Jerry G. Angelo (1977) * 28 - Gabriel Casseus (1972) * 29 - Darby Stanchfield (1971) * 30 - Kevin Sizemore (1972) May * 1 - Tom Irwin (1956), James Badge Dale (1978) * 2 - Roger Hewlett (1958), Scott Remick (1970) * 3 - Chris Mulkey (1948) * 4 - Kevin Ashworth * 5 - Nicholas Guest (1951), Larkin Campbell (1967) * 6 - Alan Dale (1947), Gregg Henry (1952), Leslie Hope (1965), Jonathan Avigdori (1975) * 7 - Ned Bellamy (1957), Morocco Omari (1975) * 8 - Jeffrey Wincott (1957) * 9 - Wendy Crewson (1956), Steve Cell (1970), Chris Diamantopoulos (1975) * 11 - Shohreh Aghdashloo (1952), D. Kevin Kelly (1976) * 12 - Jennifer Hetrick (1958), Rami Malek (1981) * 13 - Peter Onorati (1954), Adam Horton (1972) * 14 - Keram Malicki-Sanchez (1974), Chris Kramer (1975) * 16 - Bill Smitrovich (1947), Mare Winningham (1959), Chuti Tiu (1970) * 17 - Dennis Hopper (1936), Jay Harik (1960), Cameron Bancroft (1967) * 18 - Andreas Katsulas (1946) * 20 - John Billingsley (1960), Angela Goethals (1977) * 21 - Brent Briscoe (1961), Tripp Pickell (1974) * 22 - Nazanin Boniadi (1980) * 24 - Annie LaRussa (1959) * 25 - Alex Castillo (1969), Michael Benyaer (1970) * 26 - Doug Hutchison (1960), T.J. Ramini (1975), Hrach Titizian (1979) * 27 - Misty Carlisle (1969) * 28 - Megalyn Echikunwoke (1983) * 29 - Dominic Comperatore (1969), Anthony Azizi (1973) * 30 - Tonya Pinkins (1962), Mark Sheppard (1964), John Tague (1970) * 31 - Merle Dandridge, Keith MacKechnie (1955), Eric Christian Olsen (1977) June * 1 - Powers Boothe (1948) * 2 - Dennis Haysbert (1954), Navid Negahban (1968), Margaret Easley (1970), Zachary Quinto (1977) * 3 - Henry M. Kingi, Jr. (1970) * 4 - Bruce Hill (1962), Gary Weeks (1972), Kate Garwood (1978) * 5 - Douglas O'Keeffe (1966), Alyson Croft (1975)), Navi Rawat (1977) * 8 - Bernard White (1959), Neal Matarazzo (1962), Johnny Wu (1967), Matthew Kaminsky (1971) * 10 - Jurgen Prochnow (1941), Tzi Ma (1962) * 12 - Adam Donshik (1974), Shiloh Strong (1978) * 13 - Missy Crider (1974) * 14 - Eddie Mekka (1952), Will Patton (1954), Phillip Rhys (1974) * 15 - Mark Arnott (1950) * 16 - Geoff Pierson (1949), Arnold Vosloo (1962) * 17 - Jon Gries (1957), Blake Robbins (1965) * 18 - Robert Dolan (1961) * 21 - Doug Savant (1964) * 22 - Brad Turner, James McCauley (1966), Mary Lynn Rajskub (1971) * 24 - Peter Weller (1947) * 25 - Ricky Gervais (1961), Aaron MacPherson (1969) * 26 - Nick Offerman (1970) * 27 - Ravi Kapoor (1969), Christian Kane (1974), Roshawn Franklin (1982) * 28 - Gil Bellows (1967), Benito Martinez (1971) * 29 - Kathleen Wilhoite (1964), Bryan Irzyk (1974) * 30 - Peter Outerbridge (1966), Marat Oyvetsky (1972), Angela Sarafyan (1983) July * 1 - Evan Ellingson (1988) * 2 - Timothy Omundson (1969) * 3 - Kurtwood Smith (1943), Tommy Flanagan (1965), Herzl H. Tobey (1973), Ian Anthony Dale (1978) * 4 - David Joyner (1963), Darren Keefe (1975) * 7 - Steven Schub (1967) * 8 - Matt Nolan (1970) * 10 - Robert Pine (1941), Gwendoline Yeo (1977), Jeremy Ray Valdez (1980) * 12 - Brian Grazer (1951), Eli Goodman (1971) * 13 - Scott Lawrence (1946), Skylar Roberge (1994) * 15 - Emil Beheshti (1971), Lana Parrilla (1977) * 16 - JF Pryor (1964), Dan Warner (1965), Jonathan Adams (1967), Karina Arroyave (1969) * 17 - Carlos Osorio (1972), Dagmara Dominczyk (1976) * 20 - Adoni Maropis (1963), Reed Diamond (1967) * 21 - Treva Etienne (1965), Michael Canaan (1968), Sprague Grayden (1980) * 22 - Terrell Tilford (1969) * 23 - Eriq La Salle (1962), Paul Wesley (1982) * 25 - DB Woodside (1969) * 26 - Boris Krutonog (1960) * 27 - Rade Šerbedžija (1946) * 28 - Jed Bernard (1979) * 29 - Ryan Cutrona (1949) * 30 - Richard Burgi (1958), Donnie Keshawarz (1969) * 31 - Rudolf Martin (1967), Christina Cox (1971), Eric Lively (1981) August * 1 - Jesse Borrego (1962) * 2 - Norma Maldonado (1962) * 3 - Brigid Brannagh (1972) * 4 - David Kelsey, Sebastian Roché (1964), Daniel Dae Kim (1968) * 5 - Scott William Winters (1965), Karim Prince (1974) * 6 - Scott Allan Campbell (1959), Leland Orser (1960), Ever Carradine (1974) * 7 - Tobin Bell (1942) * 9 - Marc Shaffer (1967) * 11 - Lawrence Monoson (1964) * 12 - Isaach De Bankole (1957) * 13 - Kathleen Gati (1957) * 14 - Brannon Braga (1965), Scott Michael Campbell (1971) * 15 - Željko Ivanek (1957), Carl Edwards (1979) * 16 - Josh Clark (1955), Agnes Bruckner (1985) * 17 - Keston John (1984), Brady Corbet (1988) * 18 - Baptiste Derivel (1977), Lovensky Jean-Baptiste (1982) * 19 - Kevin Dillon (1965), Chris McGarry (1966), John Dalton (1967) * 20 - Ray Wise (1947), John Noble (1948), Patrick Kilpatrick (1949), Phyllis Lyons (1960), Jay Acovone (1965) * 22 - Colm Feore (1958) * 23 - Nicholas Guilak (1970), John T. Woods (1979) * 24 - Ray Laska (1949) * 25 - Scarlett Chorvat (1972) * 26 - Nazneen Contractor (1982) * 27 - Adam Vernier (1972) * 28 - John Allen Nelson (1959), Carly Pope (1980) * 29 - John McCain (1936), John Lacy (1965), Eric Ritter (1976) September * 1 - Ricardo Antonio Chavira (1971) * 2 - Pam Bel Anu (1961), Andy Davoli (1973), Ricky Pak (1975) * 3 - Lou Richards (1951), Kevin McCorkle (1958) * 4 - Roman Mitichyan (1978) * 5 - William Devane (1937), Peter Wingfield (1962), Gwen Stewart (1963) * 6 - Mark Ivanir (1968) * 7 - Miguel Perez (1957), Cliff M. Simon (1962) * 8 - Thomas Kretschmann (1962) * 9 - Pablo Espinosa (1969) * 10 - Larry Sullivan (1978), Jake Muxworthy (1978) * 11 - Jenny Gago (1953), John Hawkes (1959), Susan Gibney (1961), Kathryn Gordon (1978), Artel Kayaru (1986) * 12 - Gideon Emery (1972), Matt McTighe (1979) * 13 - Jean Smart (1951) * 14 - Kirk Baltz (1959), Callum Keith Rennie (1960), Pat Healy (1971), Christopher Amitrano (1973) * 16 - Marc Raducci (1963), Amy Price-Francis (1975) * 17 - Marci Michelle (1970) * 18 - Aisha Tyler (1970) * 19 - Spencer Garrett (1963), Monica Elizabeth Crowley (1968) * 20 - Robert Rusler (1965), Enuka Okuma (1976) * 21 - Nathan Atkins (1978) * 22 - Nicholas Kadi (1952) * 23 - Brian Durkin (1975), Warren Kole (1977) * 24 - Adam Alexi-Malle (1964) * 25 - Randy Thompson (1954), Michael Madsen (1957), Matt Battaglia (1965), RJ Fenske (1988) * 27 - Robb Weller (1949), David Michael (1970) * 28 - Janeane Garofalo (1964), Skye McCole Bartusiak (1992) * 30 - Al Leong (1952), Cathy Herd October * 1 - Natalija Nogulich (1950), Esai Morales (1962), Fred Griffith (1964) * 4 - Brandon Barash (1979) * 5 - Sean Smith (1967), Bryce Lenon (1972) * 7 - Jason Padgett (1972) * 8 - Daniel Bess (1977) * 9 - Gene LeBell (1932), James Calvert (1967) * 11 - Stephen Spinella (1956) * 12 - Michael Bofshever (1950), Carlos Bernard (1962) * 13 - Michael Yavnieli (1974) * 14 - Ron Pitts (1962), Nina Landey * 15 - Derrick McMillon (1969), Devon Gummersall (1978), Chris Olivero (1984) * 16 - Ron Rogge (1968) * 17 - John Nielsen (1958), Rizwan Manji (1974), J.C. MacKenzie * 18 - Sivuyile "Siv" Ngesi (1985) * 19 - William O'Leary (1957), Roger Cross (1966), Tava Smiley (1971) * 20 - Kenneth Choi (1971), Bashar Rahal (1974), Sunil Malhotra (1975), Jamie Martz (1978) * 21 - Tom Everett (1948), Zachary Mannon (1982) * 22 - John Boyd (1981) * 24 - James Whitmore, Jr. (1948), John Thaddeus (1960), Rick Ravanello (1967), Jackie Debatin (1972) * 25 - Nancy Cartwright (1957) * 26 - François Chau (1959), Keith Topping (1963) * 27 - Carmen Argenziano (1943), Channon Roe (1971) * 28 - Mark Derwin (1960) * 29 - Didier Moestus * 30 - Michael Broderick (1968) * 31 - John Cothran Jr. (1947), Assaf Cohen (1972), Ludwig Manukian (1977) November * 1 - Alla Korot (1970) * 2 - Marisol Nichols (1973), Brittany Ishibashi (1980) * 5 - Harris Yulin (1937), Nestor Serrano (1955), Philip Moon (1961) * 8 - Jason Matthew Smith (1972) * 10 - Albert Hall (1937) * 11 - Nancy Linehan Charles (1942), Frank John Hughes (1967), Eyal Podell (1975) * 12 - Carl Ciarfalio (1953), Alex Carter (1964), Lourdes Benedicto (1974) * 13 - Jim Abele (1960) * 14 - D.B. Sweeney (1961), Gene Farber (1978) * 15 - Bob Gunton (1945), Richard John Walters (1961) * 16 - Harry Lennix (1964), James Parks (1968), Michael Irby (1972) * 17 - Stephen Root (1951), Salvator Xuereb (1965) * 18 - Oscar Nunez (1958), Nick Chinlund (1961), Tim Guinee (1962), Ben Parrillo (1969) * 19 - Sandrine Holt (1972), Cleavon McClendon III (1984) * 20 - Ned Vaughn (1964), Christopher Leps (1971), Laura Harris (1976) * 21 - Michael Cavanaugh (1942), Cherry Jones (1956), Kyme (1962), Alexander Siddig (1965) * 24 - Stephen Merchant (1974) * 25 - Billy Burke (1966) * 27 - Lilas Lane (1972), Kirk Acevedo (1974), Danny Cooksey (1975), Arjay Smith (1983) * 28 - Sterling Macer, Jr. (1963) * 29 - Joel Surnow (1954), Michael Cudlitz (1964) * 30 - Jude Ciccolella (1947), Elisha Cuthbert (1982) December * 1 - Lombardo Boyar (1973), Stefan Kapicic (1978) * 2 - Keith Szarabajka (1952), Alex Kuznetsov (1959), Rena Sofer (1968) * 3 - Steven Culp (1955), Michael Angarano (1987) * 4 - Tony Todd (1954) * 5 - Brian Kimmet (1976) * 6 - Patrick Bauchau (1938), JoBeth Williams (1948), Vincent Corazza (1972) * 7 - Mark Rolston (1956), Patrick Fabian (1960), C. Thomas Howell (1966) * 8 - John Rubinstein (1946), Kathy Byron (1963), Mark Radewagen (1975) * 9 - Reiko Aylesworth (1972) * 10 - Dotan Baer (1971) * 11 - Brian Waller (1962), Maximilian Martini (1969) * 13 - Tony Curran (1969) * 15 - Brett Rickaby (1964), Michael Shanks (1970) * 16 - Eugene Robert Glazer (1942), Xander Berkeley (1955) * 18 - Jeff Kober (1953), Joel Surnow (1955) * 21 - Kiefer Sutherland (1966) * 24 - Timothy Carhart (1953), Anil Kapoor (1959), Randy J. Goodwin (1967), Wade Andrew Williams (1961) * 26 - Benjamin Steeples (1979) * 27 - David McDivitt (1968) * 28 - David Barrera, Randle Mell (1951), Marty Ryan (1959), Mauricio Mendoza (1969), Vanessa Ferlito (1980) * 29 - Jon Voight (1938), Bruce Gerard Brown (1976) * 30 - James Healy Jr. (1961) See also * 24 deaths * Production timeline Birthdays Birthdays